A time to Remember/A time Before
by Datharyn
Summary: Legolas is in Mirkwood, about 60 years before the fellowship, he has many choices to make, can Ke'ree help him?


Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, I actually saved up enough to make the purchase, but in the end, they (big company) decided it was best If I didn't buy the rights, cause if I did, WATCH OUT!!!   
Ke'ree's mine , so is Tyriel and all others not belonging to Tolkien the great!  
  
What's this about? It goes along with the "Jessa Chronicles" but is before, like 60 years before in Mirkwood, I think you'll like it, no sappy Romance between the main charecters, but don't you worry, im gonna find away to please the masses, please r/r.  
  
Chapter 1: Late for a "very" important date  
  
  
The sun was just kissing the treetops of Mirkwood and the world was waking, but not Ke'ree Melange.  
She was deeply sleeping; her eyes shut tight, which disgusted her Elven servants, no proper elf sleeps like that. Twas true that she wasn't fully a "proper elf", but she didn't need to know that. She was a lady of the court, daughter of the elf lord Flarin, who the king trusted most in the merry making of Mirkwood too.   
Ke'ree wouldn't wake till long after morning meal, or when her servants had the courage to call her from the land of dreams, the later being more likely. On this morning, when the sky turned from fuchsia to lavender, then to glorious blue was the maiden stirred from her sleep. The handmaid Tyriel being the unfortunate she-elf chosen for the task this day.   
  
"By the valar what is possessing you to detire me from my slumber, girl? Do tell me where there is a fire burning wildly enough to wake me so very hastily from my dreams?" Ke'ree paused, looking at the servant girl, who wasn't very bold in the least and was shaking uncontrollably at her mistresses harsh words. "I-I-I, I'm ever so sorry miss Ke'reiel...." The timid she-elf didn't get a chance to finish. "What have I told you about using my full name, it is Ke'ree, not Ke'reiel, Understood Tyriel daughter of Tyra?" Said Ke'ree in her most leader like voice, felling rather amused by the whole situation.  
"Yes ma'am, I am ever so sorry, miss Ke'ree" stuttered the tiny elf in response. At that Ke'ree determined she had had more then enough "fun" of this, so she let out a smile, which was quite dazzling, and Tyriel at once felt much relived.  
  
" What have I planned out for today, dearest Ty?" Ke'ree asked softly.  
"That brings why you must be woken so early ma'am" Said Tyriel, who's light blue eyes glistened joyfully at Ke'ree, thanking her silently for the tender change in her voice, and the use of such loving words.  
"You must be out to meet his Highness for riding in less then 2 hours, you must get ready soon miss"  
"Oh dear! I had completely forgotten about that, what would I do without you Ty?" That being said, Ke'ree jumped from her bed, feeling very in need of haste.  
Tyriel went to fetch breakfast for her mistress and two other servants came in with the wash basin and her ridding habit. Ke'ree thanked them with a defined note of fondness in her voice, and all the servants seemed very happy indeed with the pleasant mood of the elven noblewoman.   
  
Shortly after she had washed Tyriel entered with a tray of food, mixed berries and honeydew, Ke'ree's favourite. "A thousand blessings upon you, for no greater a morning meal does exist I am quite convinced, not even in the golden woods or in Valar for that matter!" Proclaimed Ke'ree, Tyriel just smiled at the auburn haired girl, admiring how very green her eyes were this morn. 'I shall do her hair in evergreen ribbons today, and the same colour tunic for her ride! Oh she shall look splendid' thought the servant, feeling unexplainably giddy.   
  
Finally Ke'ree Finished her meal, was hastily dressed and Tyriel did her braids in ribbons with hands that weaved in and out almost magically. She had made good enough time to be only 20 minutes late for her meeting with Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
He stood patiently by the great oak tree by the pond, just outside the palace's main courtyard, where he and Ke'ree always met.  
"How very kind of you to grace me with your presence fair lady" Legolas teased, a broad smile erupting over his face at the sight of her, his closes female friend.  
"Well, I couldn't have not come, that's how families get striped of titles, and I can't have my fathers honour dragged through the mud cause I couldn't bare to be with the spoiled little princeling now could I" Ke'ree answered back, having good fun with the jest.  
"Quite, now as for our ride? You did say you wished me to teach you how to jump hurdles, did you not?" Asked the prince, his sky blue eyes shined warmly down at Ke'ree.  
"Yes, I did ask you that didn't I? Well, as far as jumping, I am, that is to say, hesitant? How about we have a picnic in the wood, that shall be loads more enjoyable then thundering over mounds of wood on my poor mare" Ke'ree said, feeling foolish for asking Legolas to teach her in the first place.   
Legolas just sighed, "As you wish, Ke'ree, but we haven't any food or the like"  
"Oh yes?" Replied Ke'ree slyly. For at that moment Tyriel appeared with Ke'ree's mare, a pack on each side of her saddle, filled with enough food for a lovely afternoon meal. Then Legolas's servant appeared with his own steed, which had packs of its own.  
"Ke'ree you are a devious one" Legolas sighed once again, Ke'ree just snickered, feeling quite pleased with herself indeed.   
"If this is all, Please come along" Legolas said, then leaning closer and spoke in a whisper " I have a matter of some urgency that I must discus with you"  
  
With that, the elven nobles mounted their horses and trotted off to the north, deep into the forests of Mirkwood.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: What is it that Legolas needs to tell her? Why are you asking me? Oh ya, hehehe, I AM the author. Well good thing for me, I already know, but you'll just have read the next chapter, won't ya? Please tell me what you think so far, It really does matter to me, if you have any suggestions, those are welcome as well.  
This is Datharyn saying ~Laterz~ 


End file.
